First Day of Pre-School
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: It's Kookie's first day of preschool and Jin's not handling it well. Fandom: Bts Part of Chronicles of Eommas and Appas Struggles


Title: First Day of Pre-School

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Bts

Series: none

Pairings: Namjin

Characters: Kim Namjoon, Kim SeokJin and Jeon Jungkook.

Summary: It's Kookie's first day of preschool and Jin's not handling it well.

Disclaimer: Bts is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Namjoon - 22

Jin - 24

Jungkook - 4

* * *

Jin knows he should feel back for purposely waking up three hours earlier than the rest of his family as he sneaks in his son's room.

Jin peaks into the hallway to make sure Namjoon is still asleep as he gently moves closer to Jungkook sleeping body. Slowly he lifts up Jungkook's arm and pulls the boy's precious Ironman bunny away.

Jin checks over his son who is still knocked out before sneaking out. He tells himself he doesn't feel guilty as he hides the precious toy.

* * *

Jin guilty tugging his heart as Jungkook shrieks for the eighth time this morning as he failed to find his stuffed Ironman  
bunny, Cooky.

It's not his fault.

Cooky disappearance had nothing to do what today was. Today, the first day of pre-school, the day the world started it process of trying to rip his precious baby boy out of his household forever. The day his baby boy, love of his life and center of his universe (beside Joonie) started growing up.

Nope completely unrelated.

He had nothing to do with Cooky disappearance.

* * *

"I want Cooky! I want Cooky! I want COOKY!" Jungkook shrieked again as he peaked underneath the couch for the fifth time and still finding no Cooky.

Okay so what if, Jin hide the damn stuffed creature but that didn't mean anything.

"Cooky!" Jungkook shrieks yet again from his daddy's grip. Fat tears rolling down his squish cheeks as searches for his stuffed best friend.

Okay it meant everything.

But this was his baby boy and Jin refused to be a helping hand in the process of ripping his baby away from the family.

Jin knows he should just pull Cooky down from the top of the refrigerator and end all their suffering. Namjoon judging glare is fixed on him as he cradled a crying Jungkook but Jin just can't bring himself to do it.

Jungkook woke up earlier than them today (six minutes earlier which is huge for a four year old). He was trying to wiggle into his blue overalls with his iron man tee underneath and black Timberlands.

It was the cuteness yet most heartbreaking sight Jin ever witness and he watched Namjoon try to cook.

* * *

"Jin." Namjoon calls after he finally calmed down Jungkook enough to only have the boy sniffling. The small Ironman backpack was swung over his shoulder as Jungkook curled into his chest.

Namjoon didn't mention the bunny but the look he gave was enough. Jin sighed as he reached upwards and pulled Cooky down, quickly hiding the iron man bunny behind his back.

"Cooky?" Jungkook asks, his huge brown doe eyes staring up at his Eomma.

Jin can felt his heart breaking, "Yes baby. It's Cooky."

* * *

The car ride was quiet beside Jungkook loud sing along to Where You Are from Moana. The little boy would stop every once in a while to make sure Cooky knew the words too.

Namjoon is driving and Jin trying not to throw himself out the car (maybe he was being a tad bit dramatic but how could he not). Jin knew Jungkook had to go to pre-school, it was the first step in his learning but it's so hard. God how did his parents ever do this with him and his brother.

Jin blinked as Namjoon's hand creeped up to Jin's thigh as he gives it a long squeeze. Glancing over to his husband, Jin found Namjoon already staring at him with those same knowing eyes.

Namjoon eyes tell him, that it's be okay but Jin doesn't believe it.

How could this be okay.

* * *

They bypass the school gates, and Jungkook smiling stops, his eyes go huge as he takes in the pre-school.

It takes a few minutes for Namjoon to find a parking spot but the moment he does Jungkook already wiggling in his seat. He's staring at the school legs bouncing along with Cooky.

It pains Jin as he unlocks Jungkook who launches into his arms filled of laughter and happiness.

"School tyme!"

"Yes baby school time."

* * *

It took everything in Jin not to scream as Namjoon pulled him into his chest just as they all entered the classroom.

Jin took a peak at Namjoon's side profile and he feels completely betrayed. Namjoon looked as calm as monk.

How is Namjoon so okay with this? Didn't he see the problem here! It won't be long before Jungkook leaving them. He's gonna start making friends, friends who's he's gonna wanna spend everyday if every second with. They might be lucky We he comes home to eat but then again he probably won't. Don't even get Jin started at on his baby dating. God, some little boy or girl gonna have their baby wrapped around their finger which by smiling.

Nope, it's over. Jin not going to let the system take his baby form him.

"Jin."

"Huh?" Jin asked as he snapped back into the real world around him. He glanced down to find Jungkook standing beside him as he held both his eomma and appa's hands. The four year old was staring up at his eomma with those doe brown eyes.

"Go in?"

"Yes baby. We can go in."

* * *

Jin wished he could freeze time and repeat moments over for the rest of his life. He would start with the day Joonie confessed to him, their first real date (that wasn't interrupted by one their jobs, parents or friends), followed by their wedding day, and lastly the day he gave birth to Jungkook.

He just wanted to cherish those moments for the rest of his life. He didn't need anymore. He just ended time to stop.

Time didn't stop.

Somewhere on entering the classroom Jungkook let's go of his hand and follows Namjoon to the pre-school teachers. The sight of it makes Jin's heart clench in so much pain.

Maybe he's thinking to hard or it's a preview of what's to come. Jin swear Jungkook looks so much bigger than he looked before. His baby doesn't even turn back as he keeps walking further and further away from his eomma.

"No cry eomma."

Jin snaps out his self pity as he opens his eyes to find Jungkook standing before him. His little boy's face is serious as he stares at his eomma who has tears running down his face. Jin smiles as he dropped down until he's seated on the ground to pull Jungkook into his arms.

"No sad. Okay. Kookie no sad." Jungkook ordered as he holds Jin's face in his small hands.

"Okay baby. Eomma won't be sad anymore. Eomma just gonna miss you a lot."

"Kookie gonna miss Eomma a lot too."

"What about appa?" Namjoon voiced as he dropped down to join his family. "Appa's Kookie won't miss him?"

Jungkook looked scandalized at his appa, "No! Kookie will miss appa too! Kookie will miss appa a lot!"

"Appa will miss Kookie too." Namjoon whispered as he leaned forward to press a kiss to his son's nose. Glancing down at his clock Namjoon gave Jin a knowing look, "Okay Kookie. It's time for class to start. Family hug?"

"Family hug." Jin confirms.

"Family hug! Wait where Cooky! Cooky!"

"He's right here baby." Namjoon chuckles out as he takes Cooky out of Jungkook's backpack. Now that his beloved stuffed animal in his arms Jungkook threw himself into his eomma's chest for a tight hug before doing the same with his appa. Jin and Namjoon shared a look as they pulled Jungkook in between them both and hugged.

* * *

Namjoon let Jin wave goodbye one more time before deciding to pull his husband out the classroom so one of the teachers can close the door.

"Maybe we should call in today and stay. We can spend just one day with Kookie, in case he gets scared or he misses us too much." Jin whispered as he kept glancing back at the door as they walked away.

"No, we can't. We both already took off yesterday and Saturday to prepare Jungkook for today. You have a very important client that coming in today to the bakery and I have back to back meeting today. Beside it's gonna be okay. All the teachers have our numbers and the guys numbers if anything happens. Beside it think Kookie will be okay."

Jin frowned at Namjoon because he couldn't find any reason to argue with his husband. Everything he said was true. Jin did have a meeting with a couple for their wedding cake and desserts. Also he knew Namjoon had meetings with the CEO of the rival entertainment company, and many other clients to meet.

"Your right."

"Come on. Let's get you to work before Yoongi decided I'm late enough and comes to find me."

* * *

"Kookie!" Jin yelled the moment he opened the door to the classroom. The teachers and remaining kids took it with stride.

"Eomma!" Jungkook yelled back. The little boy bounced up abandoning his backpack and rushing his mother full force.

Namjoon rolled his eyes as his son and husband dramatic reunion. He did smile as he watched how quickly Jungkook spoke about his new school and friends. Jin's eyes still showed how hesitate he was but the smile on his lips told Namjoon that it was going to be okay.

Jin might not be ready for Jungkook to grow up but what parent is ready.

"Okay! Who wants sushi for dinner today!"

"Me!"

"Joonie!"


End file.
